Roses for Jinx
by Leia1
Summary: Kid Flash trys to win Jinx over while she finaully faces her past, fluff.


Jinx

Her name is Jinx, she thought to herself she wasn't ment to be a good guy. Kid Flash seemed to think other wise but really it wasn't the good guys that picked her up from the gutter and made her something. It wasn't the good guys that saw that she could be more than a side show with pink hair. As she walked into the shadows she went to the only place she knew to go when her head was clouded with doubt.

Jinx bent down and placed the red rose that Kid Flash had given her on her mother's grave. She felt her brow frown, odd her face was normally blank. But the emotions were running through her now, fast and sharp. She put her fist to her eyes, damn it, she was crying it had been forever since she'd cried. Her mother had been dead for as long as she could really remeber. The only memory that she did have of her mother was her long purple hair, she smelled like vanilla, holding her in a hug Jinx would play with her mother's hair.

"I love you, Cupcake." Her mother beamed down at her.

"I love you too, mommy."

Gods she was so beautiful it use to hurt to look at her. Purple hair, green eyes and the prettiest face ever. Always dressed to kill as her father would tell her. Tears where pouring down Jinx's pale face now as she realized why she was crying: Her mother was the only person to ever tell her that she loved her. And she'd never even cried for her, she'd never let herself. Until now, no where to go, no one to lead, no one to impress, no one to fight, no one to tell her that tears were weakness. They spilled from her and her knees gave out.

"Damn it!" Her fist hit the ground. "You left me! Damn it you left me!" It was the most uncool, childish thing Jinx had ever done in her own life and it felf so good. It felt like forever before she stopped crying. She'd curled up at one point, she didn't remeber doing but she had the grass in her hair to prove it. She sighed and looked once more at her mothers grave, 'Jenna "Jinx" Elliot'.

"I love you, I'm sorry I'm not someone that you'd be proud of." Jinx didn't blink but she still felt more tears running down her face.

"I think she would be." Jinx didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Kid Flash.

"Please go away."

"I'm sorry for being the fastest boy alive I seem to have the worse timing in the world. But would you go out with me."

Jinx chocked out a laugh, dear god shehad dirt on her face, grass in her hair, her eyes were puffy and red, and she was on her mother's grave. He did indeed have the worst timing in the world. "You're insane!" She laughed as she wipped tears from her face. She stood up and turned to see him standed there with a dozen red roses. It stopped Jinx in her tracks. But what he did next shocked her more then if the flowers had started singing. He walked past her and placed the flowers on her mother's grave. The man was melting her heart.

Jinx looked away she knew her cheeks were bright pink. "She was beautiful, wasn't she?" The question shocked her.

"You knew her?" Jinx eye's looked ready to pop out of her head.

"No, but if she looks anything like you," Kid Flash locked eyes with her. "She must have been."

Jinx turned away, she was going to cry again she knew it. By all reason she should hate Kid Flash, he by difintion ruined her life. But here he was called her as beautiful as her mother, the one thing that she'd wished anyone, ever would say to her and here he was saying it. Her definces went up mostlikly when something seems too good to be ture, it is. "What is with you!? Why me? Is this some kinda sick thing that all yough heros go through, turn the bad girls good?" She wirled around she was good and mad now a safe place to be.

"Yeah it's kinda like a frat thing we yough heros do." Kid Flash smiled and laughed at his own joke. "You're joking right? You gotta know you're pretty."

"I didn't say that!" Jinx crossed her arms over her chest. "I know I'm pretty."

"And I know, that you know that. I just wanted you to know that I think that."

Jinx blinked. "You're an ass."

"Yeah but just for you." he looked down and only then did he only slightly smile.

Oh good Goddess! I don't want him to leave...I want to be with him...Oh sweet angry jesus! Jinx was all but in a panic "I need to go."

"Can I come?" He looked worried.

"You don't even know where I'm going!" Jinx turned to leave

"If you think that by now it matters..." He laughed at himself again.

"Uh! What is with you? Why me? Why make my life hell?"

"From the first time I looked at you, I knew. I'd be with you some day."

"Ha. Fat chance." Jinx snorted.

"I know, but I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try."

"But why?" Jinx would never forgive herself for asking that question with all of that horrable wonder in her voice.

"Cuz, I think one day you'll be the best thing that ever happened to me...well that and... nah never mind..."

"What tell me.." She sounded like a little kid, he knew it was in there some where.

"You're going be mad." He walked a little infrount of her at little.

"I'm already mad." She walked fasted to keep pace, good thing he's not running she thought.

"HA ha...yeah."He walked a little faster now, she was going to have to jog to keep up.

"Well?" She jog beside him.

"I liked your butt." He turned and picked her up with both arms.

"What?!" Before Jinx could even protest he took off and the scenery around them became a blur and the force of the wind pin her against his chest. It only seemed like seconds blurs and flashes of lights. It almost hurt to look at all. Jinx against her own will closed her eyes and pressed her face in to Kid Flash. His engery was amazing she'd never felt anything like it before. Dispite herself she felt like she wanted to wrap her self in it. She was lost in it. The feeling of someone's touch had always made her feel uneasy, feeling their emotional dust pan as it where, and their engery wasn't a great feeling. However this time, there was something about the Kid that was slowly drawing her in. She was playing his game, she was letting go. And both of his hands where going to make sure of that, if they didn't the feeling of her cheek against his chest was.

"You can open your eye's now." Kid Flash looked down at the pink haired girl in his arms. Her heart shaped face pressed in to his chest, he smiled. They were on top of highest building and the sky had never seemed to vast the sky had turned a yellowy blue somehow missing green. The sun was cracking over the herizon Jinx gasped at the beauty of it all.

They watched the night die and the stars fade into the day. Flash turned to Jinx and smiled watching her face filled with wonderment. "Kiss me." The words just came out before he'd even thought of them.

"What?" Jinx quirked up one brow.

"What?" He seemed shocked by his own words. "I mean to say. . .well. . ."

It was almost a confort to see the normally cool and composed Kid trip over his words, Jinx face softened her expression was sweet. "This is the first time you've ever given me that expression, I love it."

Her cheeks burned hot pink. He pulled her buy the back of the neck into a kiss it was soft and gentle. Nothing like how she thought her first kiss would be. But it was good and everything she never knew she wanted. His warmth pulled her in closer and there she stayed. 


End file.
